


Yuh

by MattyBRapsYeet



Category: Prodigal Son - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyBRapsYeet/pseuds/MattyBRapsYeet





	Yuh

“Ah, ah! I know this may be hard for you detective but you must follow the few rules I gave you. No moving.” Gil could feel the imprint of Jessica’s mouth turn into a slight smile. She was enjoying teasing him. (Ah, the rules. Sajhdahkh- list of rules)  
And tease him she did. Almost every action she made seemed to be an effort to torture her poor boyfriend. Every time he started to get a little relief she slide her mouth off of his cock and chuckle as he struggled to stay still. Eventually Gil got so desperate that Jess began to worry once more.   
“Gil, are you sure this is okay. Tell me to stop if you want me to stop. I don’t want to push you darling.” Maybe her needs were too much for him. Depravity may be just the one thing Gil couldn’t handle.  
Jessica paused her actions, pulled her head away from the thick cock in her hand, and waited for Gil to answer. In that quiet moment the only sound that could be heard were Gil’s panting breathes. Then the detective finally spoke.  
“Keep going, please Jess keep going.” And that was all she needed to hear. Immediately Gil had to continue his shitty attempt of not moving as Jessica brought his cock back into her mouth.   
With the skill of a classy lady such as herself, Jessica continued giving the detective a blowjob. Her head bobbed up and down taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. Her perfectly manicured hand stroked the few inches of cock she couldn’t fit down her throat. After a few moments of sucking she pulled her mouth away so she could swipe a few licks at the head of Gil’s cock.   
Now this was just too much. As it was just getting good she would stop and cause Gil to softly buck his hips for more. She expected it every time, and would softly chuckle at his helpless mood. What she wasn’t expecting was the soft whine to come from him. Gil Arroyo was a strong man with a dangerous job and an appearance to match. He was never vulnerable, especially not this vulnerable. Jess was right, she was going too hard on him. He hadn’t ever experimented with power play before, but he was just too, too sweet? No, too people pleasing. He just wanted to make her happy. Jessica decided to give him a break.  
“Ah, wha- Jess what are you doing”, Gil asked as Jessica took off his blindfold while she positioned herself over his lap.


End file.
